


Step One

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo is finally ready to get a divorce.





	Step One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Jo often wondered if she would ever do it. She never thought she would, but now she was pretty sure she was going to. If she had Alex's support she knew she could finally do it. She just needed a little push. 

She finally gets him alone in the car on the way home. She's driving when she asks, "So...I wanted to ask you about something."

"What now?" He asked.

"Alex, I'm trying to tell you something important. Could you not acted pissed?" 

"I'm not pissed. This is just my voice." He points out. 

"Okay. Well, I want to get a divorce from...him." She still couldn't say his name. It was too hard. 

"Jo, are you sure?" She could hear his protective nature start to kick in. 

She takes a deep breath. "I think so. Will you be there for me?" 

He squeezes her shoulder. "Of course. I love you." 

"I love you too." This was step one to their happily ever after.


End file.
